


I Love You So

by rainjazz



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU where Thomas and Newt are very happy boys in the spring, Fluff, M/M, Newt plays ukulele, Newt sings, Spring, really gay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainjazz/pseuds/rainjazz
Summary: Thomas gestured to the ukulele that was sitting in the grass beside them. Newt liked to bring it to almost all of their outings, but would only play it on occasion. He was a little bit self conscious of his singing, but Thomas could tell that the world seemed to melt away and he was in his purest form whenever he did it.





	I Love You So

**Author's Note:**

> Oh? Another Newtmas one shot??? What a surprise…  
> Earlier I was thinking about how much I love spring and this song so I projected my feelings onto Thomas and Newt. Hope you like it :)  
> (Song is Breezeblocks by alt-j)

          If time could stop for just one moment, Thomas would not hesitate to choose this one. He was laid out in the grass, a soft breeze blowing through his hair and lifting his shirt up just a tad. Breathing in, he could smell every plant that surrounded him. The fresh buds just emerging from their long sleep, their perfumes wafting through the air and traveling into Thomas’ lungs. The air was cold but warm; the perfect in between temperature where you could wear whatever you wanted and still be comfortable. A bumblebee buzzed nearby, greeting the season with a warm welcome. Thomas closed his eyes, taking in the feeling of new beginnings. He loved spring. And he loved Newt.  
          The quiet boy sat next to Thomas, just a few inches away. He was leaned back on his hands, looking out at the grassy hills before them. He appeared to be deep in thought, as one can easily become when winter ends and your life seems to start over. Newt then glanced down at his adorable boyfriend, smiling sheepishly at his content expression. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Thomas’ forehead. Thomas opened one eye, squinting a bit at the afternoon sun, and giggled at Newt.

“You look quite comfortable there, Tommy.”

          Thomas shifted so that he was laying on his side, elbow on the ground and his head supported in his hand. He played with the grass beside him, and hummed a little bit.

“I’m always comfortable, as long as you’re here.”

          Newt laughed at how cheesy his boyfriend was and scooted closer to him so he could tickle his side. Thomas screeched and attempted to wiggle away from him, but Newt was on top of him now and had a solid hold on his arms.

“Stop it, Newt! I’ll die if you keep that up!” Thomas shouted through uncontrollable laughter.

“I don’t think anyone’s ever died from being tickled, silly,” Newt lifted up Thomas’ shirt and found a particularly dangerous spot on his belly.

          Thomas was not fond of that and found the strength to push Newt off of him, continuing his painful laughter.

“Newt, you suck.”

“But you love me.”

          Thomas had to admit, this was true. And to make up for all of it, Newt put his hand on Thomas’ neck and kissed him softly. Thomas ran his fingers through Newt’s silky hair, and Newt shivered at his touch. They parted for a moment, and then Thomas fell back onto the grass again, pulling Newt along with him. Thomas laid his head on Newt’s stomach, wrapping his arm around Newt’s waist. Newt’s smell mixed with those of springtime around him, and Thomas felt heavenly. He closed his eyes and felt Newt’s left hand in his hair, the other one tracing small circles in his back. He listened to the sound of Newt’s breathing, his lungs pushing the new spring air in and out of his precious body. In a nearby tree, a bird chirped. They laid like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s touch.

“Hey, Newt?”

“Hm?”

“Are you gonna play me a song or what?”

          Thomas gestured to the ukulele that was sitting in the grass beside them. Newt liked to bring it to almost all of their outings, but would only play it on occasion. He was a little bit self conscious of his singing, but Thomas could tell that the world seemed to melt away and he was in his purest form whenever he did it.

“Oh, well, what do you want me to play?”

          Thomas sat up and looked down at Newt, blocking the sun from his eyes. Newt was so pretty laying there, his hand now resting on his chest, his black shirt contrasting beautifully with his pale skin, and Thomas’ shadow outlined around him.

“Anything, really.”

Newt frowned. Thomas laughed, knowing that that was his least favorite answer.

“Okay,” Thomas sighed, thinking, “How about one of your favorite songs? Maybe one that you learned recently?”

“Hmmm,” Newt thought for a moment, and then seemed to suddenly remember something.

“Oh! I know just what to play,” Newt got up and grabbed his ukulele, strumming it a few times to make sure it was in tune.

          He positioned himself in front of Thomas, settling down with his ukulele in hand. Thomas crossed his legs and stared intently at Newt, signaling that he was listening and ready. Newt smiled shyly, pushing his hair out of his eyes, and took a deep breath. He placed his fingers on the neck to form the “F” chord, and began.

“ _She may contain the urge to run away, but hold her down with soggy clothes and breezeblocks_

 _Citrezene your fever’s gripped me again, never kisses all you ever send are fullstops_.”

          Newt continued with the song as Thomas watched his long fingers move on the delicate strings. Newt’s voice was silvery and soothing, Thomas became entranced with every lyric that Newt sang, as he always did. Newt carried the calming breeze with his song, allowing nature to join him in perfect rhythm.

“ _Do you know where the wild things go, they go along to take your honey_.”

          Thomas was swaying now, he smiled and let the words seep into his skin. His love for Newt filled him to the brim, and with each word Thomas was sure it would overflow. Newt may not have been the best at singing or playing ukulele, but Thomas didn’t care. He could listen to that boy sing and play music for the rest of his life and never tire of it.  
          At one point, a string twanged and Newt whispered “Fuck” under his breath. He paused for a moment, trying to remember where he was, and looked to Thomas for approval to continue. Thomas waved his hands at him and he continued, hesitantly at first but eventually regained his flow. He was nearing the end of the song now.

“ _Please don’t go, please don’t go, I love you so, I love you so_.”

         Thomas’ heart tightened as he noted how much feeling Newt had put into the lines. Newt had a way of expressing his emotions to the fullest through song, even if they weren’t his own songs (Thomas knew that he had written a few, but Newt refused to ever play them for him). Sometimes his eyes would become moist with tears that he didn’t know he had when Newt would sing a chord in a certain way. He had to blink them away fast whenever that occurred for fear of distracting Newt.

“ _Please don’t go, I’ll eat you whole, I love you so, I love you so, I love you so_.”

          Newt ended with a dragged out F chord, right where he had begun, but with more intention this time. He let the note fade away before looking up at Thomas and running his fingers through his hair. He hated this part. The apprehension of a reaction, the ending of a very personal performance, and the feeling of suddenly being snapped back into reality.

“That was wonderful, Newt,” Thomas almost whispered, still in a trance. Newt looked away from him, not being able to help but feel a little embarrassed.

“I messed up,” Newt chuckled.

“Hey, it happens, and you still sounded great.”

           Newt looked back at Thomas and examined his beaming expression. He had never felt more supported and loved than he did with Thomas. His embarrassment was quickly washed away and replaced with an aching feeling of overwhelming love for him, not unlike the one Thomas felt for Newt as well. He set his ukulele down beside him and pulled Thomas into a tight hug, squeezing his thin arms around the other boy’s waist and burying his head in his chest. Thomas hugged him back, kissing his head lightly, arms around his neck.

“I love you a lot, Tommy,” Newt’s voice was muffled by Thomas’ shirt.

“Aw, Newt, I love you a lot too.”

          Newt sniffled due to his allergies and for a moment he thought he might sneeze. His eyes became watery as his nose burned from the loss of it. Thomas laughed.

“Are you crying?” Thomas pulled away from Newt, his hands on his shoulders. Newt rubbed his eyes.

“No, it’s just these bloody allergies. Spring is such a pain in the ass.”

          Thomas bit his lip, wanting to rebut, but Newt did look pretty miserable. He settled on just giving him a light punch in the arm.

“You look so cute, you know, with your eyes all puffy like that and your face all red,” Thomas teased.

“Shut up, I do not. I look like a bloody hospital patient.”

          Thomas grinned, amused at his boyfriend’s suffering. He sighed, patting Newt’s thigh, and stood up.

“Come on, let’s go get you some allergy pills,” He extended a hand out towards Newt. Newt rolled his eyes but took it anyway, grabbing his ukulele.

“Fine, but you’re buying them for me,” Newt made a face at Thomas and Thomas made one back.

          The two boys walked out of the park, hand in hand, as the sun began to hide behind the trees. Thomas loved spring, and Thomas loved Newt. And that was all there really was to it.

**Author's Note:**

> (Tumblr is douxkid, I talk to myself and reblog pics of tbs and nature)


End file.
